


Recklessness

by Marikuro



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, trash, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marikuro/pseuds/Marikuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narumi is frustrated because Raidou refuses to take better care of himself. Slight NaruRai fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recklessness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble type thing based on a page in the Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Lone Moribito manga where Narumi is scolding Raidou for getting himself injured all the time. Hope you guys like.

Narumi frowned as he observed the scene before him.

Raidou lay asleep on the couch, breathing slightly harder than usual and wincing in pain from time to time. The kid was bandaged from practically head to toe. He had, unfortunately, let his guard down during their most recent investigation and gotten himself pretty beaten up in the process.

No matter how often he was scolded, Raidou was always so reckless. And boy, did it piss Narumi off.

Gritting his teeth, he headed over to sit by Raidou's weakened form. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to pull the kid into a gentle embrace. He did just that.

"I thought I told you to take better care of yourself." He muttered quietly as he gingerly pulled Raidou into his arms. "But as usual, you never listen. It's my job to take care of you too, you know. You don't have to push yourself so hard."

Narumi gasped in surprise as he felt the younger man's arms slither up and pull him closer into the hug.

"...You're awake?"

Raidou ignored Narumi's inquiry and instead lazily rested his head on the man's shoulder. "As I said before, our circumstances are different," He quietly replied, "I appreciate your concern, but you needn't worry about me. Really."

Narumi let out a loud, exhaustion filled sigh. Raidou was as stubborn as ever.

The kid was never going to change. After all, you can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink. Raidou might as well have been that damn horse.

Narumi greatly tightened his grip on his apprentice and grinned to himself when he felt the kid wince. This young man, whom he had developed so much respect and affection for, could truly be a nuisance at times. By Narumi's logic, if anything, he deserved a little extra pain for making him worry.

"...You really are an idiot."


End file.
